The Cult of the Peppy Dark Fan Girls
by BBLLPMLover
Summary: What happens when two vampires(spike,angel)get tranasported into fan girls lives? Much sillyness, mischeif, need for blood and two cult members become vamps!
1. Late Night Drive

(A/N : First-fic Please be nice, it might take a while for me to perfect some ideas so please be patiant, Flames are used to burn old home work! Thanks to Jade Tyger for the Idea)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel or Spike so please do not sue.  
  
Chapter one: Late Night Drive  
  
Well let me start form last night to tell my story. My friends and I was driving home on a stormy friday night, talking about Vampires.  
  
Who do you think is a Hot vamp? I asked.   
  
  
  
SPIKE!!!! Jade scream  
  
Angel!!! said Merry and Babes at the same time.  
  
Well I personally like Spike and Angel.  
  
I looked down to turn off the radio so I could hear what they had to say better WATCH OUT!!!!!! Babes screamed while grabing the wheel causing the car to swerve off the road. As we screeched to a stop, I turned to yell at Babes and noticed she was stareing at something, make that two somebodys standing in the middle of the road.  
  
Wh-what just happened? Jade asked, one moment we were fighting over who was the hottest vamp Angel or Spike and the next thing I know we are screeching to a halt at the side of the road.  
  
Who cares? Did we hit those guys?  
  
What Guys? Jade asks  
  
Those, where did they go? Merry said bewilderd.  
  
We all just set there in shock for at least ten minutes, when Jade broke the silence, I have to go home guys before the dragon, aka my mom, freaks out. We all laughed at her name for her mom and took one more look around outside from insid the car and drove off.  
  
We said good by to Jade and told her to get online later so we could talk then we watched her go inside her house before we left.   
  
I took Babes home next and asked Merry where she lives while we watched Babes go inside her house. She gave me directions while I was driving. Out front of her house I asked "So did you get a good look at those guys? Do you know who they were Merry?" She said she only caught a glims of them so she was not sure who they were.   
  
I could tell she was holding something back but I decided not to press the issue tonight. As I drove home I kept seening flashes of two handsom men standing in my headlights. I crept into my driveway so I would not wake anybody up. I just sat there shaking and thinking I ALMOST HIT SOMEONE!!!!!   
  
When I finally calmed down I went inside to get online, thankfully my computer was in my room. As I signed in Merry IM me, I did see something but you wont beleave me, BYE.  
  
What was that about I woundered. I was a very open minded person, I always trust my friends no matter what she knew that.  
  
After Merry got off-line in such a hurry nobody else was on. Man I really needed to talk to someone.   
  
I guess I will have to wait untill tomarrow I thought. I might as well get some sleep.  
  
(Please press the little button at the bottom and Reveiw. Thanks to all my friends who encouraged me to write a fan-fic.) 


	2. Late Night Voices

(A/N: My muse told me that I need to mention this is sort of a Mary Sue. Oh well, she still likes it! Yay!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel or Spike; Please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter Two: Late Night Voices  
  
I rolled over to look at my alarm clock. 'Stupid clock, stop flashing so brightly! I know, I know, its two thirty'  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Shhh! Spike you'll wake her!"  
  
" But I'm clumsy when I haven't eaten in three days, you should know that   
  
Angel!"  
  
'What was that?' I snapped up. " Who's there?" Looking around my room I saw   
  
no one. ' Its just my over active imagination' I thought as I flopped back down on my bed   
  
and went to sleep.  
  
"Spike, you dolt! You could have woken the dead! What did you knock over?"  
  
" I don't know, but it hurt! Could she really hear us? She's not a vamp like us."  
  
" Yes but you don't know where her room is. She could have heard and you would never have known, now would you?"  
  
"Oh, who cares, I'm hungry!"  
  
" You fool, we need to find some place to stay before the sun comes up!"  
  
" There's a tavern down the street from here that's been up for sale at least   
  
a year."  
  
" That's good, but how about we take the building next to it, it's abandoned."  
  
" Angel, why did you pick such a rat invested place?"  
  
Grinning evilly, Angel said, "You said you were hungry, Spike."  
  
Turning green around the fangs, Spike said, "I don't eat rats, the bloods   
  
nasty! I think it picks its taste up from the garbage it lives off of."  
  
Sighing, he responded, "Well, what do you suppose we eat?"  
  
Spike vamped out, saying, " The little delicious ones who almost hit us."  
  
"Absolutely Not! I can't do that."  
  
"But, I can. I will bring you some back." thinking to him self 'A rat perhaps'  
  
(A/N: Sorry if this chappie confuses you, it kinda confuses me and I wrote it! I really suck at this writing thing but I guess the more I write, the better I get. (I hope!) Let me know if you like it by REVIEWING please!  
  
Jade Tyger: I love you suggestions  
  
Babes: I love your fic please update soon  
  
Merry: I hope you update soon. I love your story! Thanks again for the help and bread sticks.  
  
(A/N: well that's every one of the peeps who reviewed my story) 


	3. Anxiety Attacks

Disclaimer: I don't own either one of these handsome pointy teethed men. So don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Thank you jade for my ideas, I am sorry I cant write them down the way you and me come up with them though. Thanks my friends, my only reveiwers.  
  
Chapter Three: Anxiety Attacks  
  
"Why can't we close early? Huh, Jade, why not?" I asked.  
  
Making a face Jade said " Because Blain will kill us!"  
  
Jokeingly and pulling a face myself said " I have never met Blain."  
  
(Blain was the owner of the restraunt. He would have the manager hire the rest of the employees, and only show his face when we were or had being doing something wrong. Its like he was sicic (sorry if spelled wrong) or something.)  
  
"Thats a good thing." Jade said as honestly as she could with out laughing at the face I was pulling. " When does Merry and Babs ( sorry for spelling it wrong in the first chapter) get here?" she inquired, as I was looking at the schedule.  
  
"I don't know let me check, they get here at seven." I told her "What time...... clock rings seven...... well that answers my question." I said  
  
Jade sighed "So they are late, I wanted to talk about the tavern we are all saving up to buy."  
  
I give her a worried look, " Can we dicuss that another day, please?"  
  
"Hey guys, sorry we're late we had to stop and get gas." said babs as she clocked in.  
  
"Babs, here forgot to put gas in the beast, so we had to push it to the gas station." tease Merry  
  
********************************************************************  
  
'Hungry, Hungry, Oh so hungry!' "I need food, a nice girl or some nice and bloody raw meat."  
  
Stoping Spike stares at a red bleary sing.  
  
"El.....El Mad.....El Matador" he sputters to himself. 'Maybe they have something in the dumpster or someone in the ally.'  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"I'm so beyond bored!" Jade mumbled  
  
"Whats to do." I asked  
  
Merry came around the corner holding a bag. Smileing evilly she handed it to me"Here you go" she stated.  
  
"You are so evil" I joked with her "You know, I hate garbage!"  
  
As I trudge towards the the back, I realized I would not be able to open the door or unlock and lift the lid to the dumpster.  
  
"Jade, will you come help me with this?" I yelled across the empty restraunt.  
  
Glaring at me as she came over to open the door she said "Quite Yelling! They can hear you in Sunnydale."   
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Strugling with the dumpster lid, Spike was getting angry, he started pounding his fists on the lid, it sounded like a bass drum, he asked "Why, won't you open you bloody git?!"  
  
  
  
Spike vamps out and kicks the dumpster.   
  
"Owe, My toe!" he moans " Where is a nice sweet girl when you need one?"  
  
He hears some laughter de-vamps and hides behind the dumpster to see who it is.  
  
' Stupid git thats not a good way to find food' Angel thinks as he watches spike from his hiding spot and laughs at him when he throws a tantrum and kicks the dumpster. He also sees two girls giggling and walking towards spike without seeing him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Through my laughter I told Jade " That was funny you should tell the others."  
  
Sternly Jade said "I don't see whats so funny, I was being seirous, you know."  
  
Stifling my laughter I choked " Ok, If they were real we would share them. You would have Spike most of the time and I will take Angel, though I like Spike more than him."  
  
Jade looked at me hopelessly, giving up on me she reached for the dumpster key. " I can't find the key, I guess I left it inside I will be back in a minute." she said as she ran back to the building and vanished.  
  
I set the bulgeing garbage bag down and started pacing back and forth in boredom. I happen to notice a bit of black cloth sticking out from behind the dumpster and went to investigate.  
  
"What are you doing back there? This is a private ally." I told the blonde haired man I found as a result of my investigation.   
  
"I'm hungry." He said  
  
" Well if you come into the restraunt, I'm sure I could find you something to eat." I said flirting with him. I turned and was at the door when I noticed he was not behind me so I looked for him. He was still standing at the dumpster but he had company a handsom figure of a man. The man looked like he was yelling at the fair haired one, but I couldn't hear what was said. So I waited to see what would happen.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Angel asked Spike  
  
"I was going to just feed a little, and I was gonna bring some back for you honest." Spike said slyly.  
  
"I told you, not to feed off of any one, we can only drink non human blood now." Angel said with disgust  
  
"I will not be deprived of a once in a life time offer like that" Spike said hottly "She asked me in for some food she did not say what was to be eating, maybe you would like to join us?"  
  
"I will accompany you, just to keep you from doing anything stupid." Angel said plainly  
  
Both of the men started to walk towards, when they were right infront of me I asked the handsom one "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I was there the whole time, just in the shadows where you could not see me" He said calmly  
  
Rolling my eyes I said "What ever, You can come too. Lets go I want you to meet my friends"  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Jade, were are you?" I screamed as I exited the ally and entered the back room.  
  
"Please don't yell at me." Jade said as she returned to the counter, "I have to tell our only customer that we can not serve him because we don't except checks."  
  
I turned to my guests, " This is my friend Jade" I told them.  
  
"Who are you talking too" Jade asked as she walked into the back room as to see who it was.  
  
Jade takes on look at the two guys and colapses on the floor having an anxiety attack.  
  
"What is your names?" I asked, since my back was turned to Jade I didn't notice her.  
  
"I think you friend is have some sort of sezure!" said the blonde one.  
  
I turned and looked down and found Jade on the floor trying to breath. I bent down and asked her "Whats wrong? Ok just breath, clam down and breath."  
  
Jade mumbled something I could not hear so I asked her to repeat it. I put my ear close to her mouth and heard her squeak   
  
"P....P....Sp......Pike!"  
  
A/N: Sorry its so long but now I don't have to worry about Jade hitting me or Shanaynay coming after me either. Please read and reveiw, Thanks 


	4. The Unexpected

Disclaimer: Once agian I don't own any of it except for my friends and my name. Please don't sue  
  
A/N: I really like this chapter its funny. Pookie can now reveiw if he wishes. I don't know how long this chapter will be so I'm sorry if its too short or too long, there I think I have covered it all.  
  
Chapter Four: The Unexpected   
  
"Whats wrong with Jade?" Merry inquired  
  
"She is having an anxiety attack, get her something caffinated to drink." I told her.  
  
As Merry went to find something for Jade to drink, Angel bent down and scooped Jade up off the floor and deposited her in the nearest booth.   
  
"Is it wise to give her something caffinated?" Angel asked me.  
  
I shrugged "Usually, it helps her calm down, but I don't know if it will work or not this time."  
  
Merry comes out with some Fresca.   
  
"You know Merry Fresca is not caffinated, right." I pointed out  
  
" I know but it works for me all the time and its all I could find." She told me.  
  
"Can I get something to eat for me and my hungry companion?" Angel asks   
  
" Sure I will go get you something." I told him as I went to the kitchen,   
  
'What do vamps eat, other than people?' I was staring into an all most bare refrigorator. 'For a restraunt this is sad!'  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
"Ahh, that was nice but I hate the taste" grumbled Jade  
  
Spike just stared at her unblinking.  
  
" What are you staring at Spikey Wikey?"  
  
Spike turned white " What did you just call me?"  
  
"Spikey Wikey" Jade taunted. " It's my name for you love."  
  
Spike just stared flabergasted.  
  
Jade stared back at him with mockery.  
  
"Quite teasing him Jade" Babs said while smileing  
  
Chuckling Merry piped up "It's the Fresca it will do it to you every time."  
  
"Do what to you?" I mumbled out of my already occupied mouth as I walked back in with the only things I could find for our guests that wouldn't be missed.  
  
Babs just stared at me and started laughing, Merry already turning blue from the earlier incedent, fell off of her chair out of control with laughter. Spike and Jade were still staring at each other. Angel was dumb founded as to who it was.  
  
Angel stared at the image of me carring the cheeto bag in my mouth, the fudge sickles and cotton candy in one hand and some bottled fresca in the other.  
  
I spit out the cheetos "Stop laughing at me, Its all we had except sardines. Angel do you guys like fudge sickles, cheetos, cotton candy and fresca?" I blurted out as I myself tried not to laugh.  
  
Coming out of his trance Angel said "Well it's not our preffered chose of food that mainly being blood but it will have to do, until later right Spike."  
  
There was no answer, we all turned to where Spike and Jade were last sitting and got a shock. All we could see was spikes blonde head and jades, smooching!  
  
I stared dumb founded then blurted out "You go girl"  
  
Merry just screamed " Gross Spike Slobber!"  
  
Babs quietly said "What about that certain pirate captain?"  
  
A/N: Please don't kill me, I didn't know how to end this chapter. Jade you know you I love you but it just fits the story ok, ok. Merry I don't know if thats what you would say or not but I liked it so I put it in. Babs I don't know how you would have reacted either. Thanks to everyone who reveiws, that would be my friends.........mumble, mumble, mumble, And Really Bad Eggs. 


	5. Kisses and Cold Water

Disclaimer: I don't own spike or angel, although I wish I did.  
  
A/N: I'm back from the dead, Jade killed me at school the other day, how nice it is to be back. Sorry about the last ch. babs it has been fixed, I hope. Merry I will try to find you a guy in the story too, ok. Now on with the really weird fic.  
  
Chapter Five: Kisses and Cold Water  
  
Merry and I just stared for a few minutes not noticeing that Babs had headed into the back.  
  
Jade and Spike had apparently not heard a word we had said and was still smooching when Babs returned, she walked calmlly over to the two of them then with out warning dumped a pitcher of cold water over their heads.  
  
Spike jumps up and yells " What the hell was that for!"  
  
"It's closing time and I for one would like to get out of here, if you two don't mind." Babs says a little sarcasticly.  
  
Merry stops laughing and looks at the time, "She's right lets go over to my house for a little party and talk a little business about you know what."  
  
"That sounds great guys, but we have no snackage." I pointed out.  
  
"Me and Spike can go for some food it's dark out still." Jade volunteered. "We can take buffy"  
  
"Buffy!" said Spike and Angel together.  
  
"Calm down boys, it's what I named my car." Jade explains.  
  
Looking a little disapointed Angel nods his head in exceptence, Spike just shrugs it off and trys to kiss Jade again.  
  
"Not now love, I have work to do, maybe later." Jade says.  
  
A/N: Sorry so short I will try to write more later, ok. Babs you have to protect me from Jade tomarrow. Well I need to go and think of who to bring in for Merry. 


	6. Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I don't own spike or angel  
  
A/N: Jade please don't kill me, I updated. This is a short chapter but I think it is good. Nobody has heard this one over the phone so enjoy. Sorry if there are mis-spelled words.  
  
Chapter Six : Lesson Learned  
  
"So what are we waiting for?" Babs asked  
  
"For Jade and Spike." I answered her.  
  
"I was not talking about the party I was talking about the tavern." she wispered  
  
"We have enough money but we are not old enough yet." Merry blurted out  
  
"Hush, we don't want the whole world to know do we?" I scolded  
  
Angel coming to her defense said "Well even if you wisper I will still hear it."  
  
I just stared at him thinking, 'Man I don't know wether to smack him or kiss him.'  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
With a shoping cart full of fresca, cheetos, frozen pizza, sprite and much more junk food.   
  
Jade turned to Spike, "What do you and Angel eat other than humans?" she asked puzzled.  
  
He smerked "Something full of blood, do you got anything like that?"   
  
"Blood Sausage, might work." She muttered as she went to look for it.  
  
"Hey Jade when do we get to kiss again? I'm awfully bored." Spike muttered  
  
"Your bored are you love, come here." SMACK "I don't like to be kissed just because you're bored, Got that!" she said hottly.  
  
Spike vamps out and kisses her in the middle of the hall way, people are staring at the two of them but don't notice spikes facial change.  
  
"I will kiss you when ever I feel like, Love" He informed her.  
  
Jade just stared at him as she tried to catch her breath. She stayed quite for a while trying to think of a come back.  
  
"Is there something to see people!" she yelled at the people that was staring at them still, they continued on with their business.  
  
"What ever you say Spikey Wikey." She said with gleem in her eyes, as Spike smiled. 'I will think of some way to get you back' she thought.  
  
A/N: Hey guys I need some ideas, got any? I had fun with this chapter I hoped you like it. Please push the little button and reveiw. 


	7. The Party Starts

Disclaimer: I don't own either pointed teethed hotties, I wish I did  
  
A/N: Pookie thanks for reveiwing, I know she wouldn't thats what makes it funny. I hope you will keep reveiwing. Keep in mind Jade in my story will not always act like your Jade and everything will be Savvy.  
  
Ch. Seven: The Party Starts..........  
  
"So whats this tavern?" Inquired Angel  
  
I sighed, "It's a bar or tavern we want to buy and run but we are legally not old enough."  
  
Angel smerked "Thats never stoped you before, has it?"  
  
I grinned widely "Only for somethings, this we can't wiggle around."  
  
"Can I call you something other then BB?" Angel asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.  
  
"Like what?" I asked  
  
Angel tinged pink, "Never mind."  
  
"Awwww!" Merry was staring at us with laughter in her eyes. "You two are so cute to gether." She teased.  
  
I stood up and walked across the room gestering to the door "Merry do I need to talk to you in the hall?"  
  
Merry hushed up, for a little while.   
  
Babs just stared at us then at Angel then back to me. She winked at me then said "Leave Merry alone, let her have her fun."  
  
"Where's Jade and the blond hottie?" Merry asked "I want to start the party games."  
  
"We need our snackage first." I added.  
  
"Don't worry guys, we have arived." Jade said as she opened the door for Spike who was carring most of the bags.  
  
"Yeah, we can start the games off with truth or dare." Merry said bouncing up and down in her chair, with an evil smile.  
  
Babs sighed "Ok, then who starts?"  
  
"Me" Merry said  
  
"Is everyone ok with that?" I asked  
  
Everybody noded except Angel  
  
"What's wrong Angel?" I asked politely.  
  
"Do I have to play stupid little games?" He murmered.  
  
"Not if you don't want to, but I'm going to, its fun." I said  
  
"He has to play or we will only have one guy." Merry pleaded  
  
"Oh, alright" He said exsasperated.  
  
After a few minutes of silence and sad puppy dog eyes from Merry.  
  
'Why do I let myself get talked into these things, maybe it has to do with BB' Angel thought and set across the room from BB.  
  
"Ok, lets see who's the first victim?" Merry teased as she looked at all of us.  
  
I decided not to make eye contact with her. She passed by me and went for Babs.  
  
"Babs, truth or dare?" Merry asked  
  
"Dare" Babs said with ease.  
  
"I dare you to call Pizza Man and order three large pizzas............"   
  
"Ok" Babs said "One question, do you really want the pizzas or not?"  
  
" I was not finished, Yes I'm hungrey." She said "Now for the rest, two orders of breadsticks and you have to pay for it." She said with an evil grin.  
  
"What!" Babs screamed "I don't have that much money, Merry."  
  
"Calm down Babs, we can help raise money." I told her "Everyone ante up"  
  
"Why don't we eat the food I brought?" Jade asked  
  
"We will this is an all night party, even if the Dragon says no, now ante up." said Merry "Me and BB are craving good pizza."  
  
Once Babs was done she turned her gaze to me "BB"  
  
"Yes" I said a little startled she usually came up with some viscious dares. But I was feeling brave for once.  
  
"Dare" I said in a clear voice.  
  
She grinned evilly and had a confrence with Jade.  
  
"Eeeeeee" Jade screamed and told Babs, "If she kills anyone it better be you, it was your idea."  
  
'Now I'm in trouble, that sound usually means something bad' I thought.  
  
Babs got up straight faced and walked over to me. She bent down and wispered in my ear.  
  
Angel who was sitting across the room from me turned red. Spike just smiled with glee.  
  
Merry noticeing my miserable expression and Angel's red face was getting antsey.  
  
"What's the dare?" she blurted out.  
  
I still sat there in a state of shock. 'How could one of my best friends make me do this?' I sighed looked over to Jade and gave her a wink.  
  
"I'll get you for this my Pretty!" I told her.  
  
Jade shocked said "It was Babs dare not mine!"  
  
"I know" I said as I rised. Walking over to Angel I looked him in his scarlet face. "I didn't think vamps could blush." I joked  
  
"We can if the need arises." he said calmly.  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I know I should not have ended it there but it was a good spot and I need to talk with my muse some more. I hoped you liked it. 


	8. Pizza Arives

Disclaimer: I don't own Spike or Angel  
  
A/N: Sorry its been so long I have had to work, then sleep and so forth. I hope you like it, I have had writers block and I'm trying to work through it. Merry you need to up-date too.   
  
Ch. Eight Pizza Arives  
  
I stratled his lap and looked him in the eyes. I bent down and gently kissed him 'Boy his lips are soft, you wouldn't think it would you.'  
  
'She's a nice kisser, what am I doing.' pulling away he gently lifts me off his lap depositing me in his chair and leaves the house.  
  
"What was that about" I ask out loud  
  
"How was the kiss, it looked nice?" Jade asks.  
  
"It was sweet." I told her 'So why did he leave?'  
  
"So who's turn is it" Merry asks tring to divert my attention from the kiss.  
  
"It's BB's turn to choose someone" Babs answered her  
  
"Who should I torture?" I said while looking at each of them. 'I should go after Angel'  
  
"Spike.........truth or dare"  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
"Who could that be?" Merry asks  
  
"It's pizza!!" Jade jumped up and ran to the door. "Babs bring the money"  
  
Groaning Babs walks over to the door with her money and opens the door. Apon opening the door Jade rushes the pizza guy into the house and closes the door.   
  
"Give me, Give me I'm hungrey" She directs to the pizza boy.  
  
Looking a little disgruntled the pizza boy says "Hey slow down first some guy nearly makes me drop the pizza as he zooms outta here, now I have to put up with hyper wemen."  
  
"Rowdy is that you?" Merry asks from behind BB  
  
Looking around Rowdy sees Merry and smiles. "I will see you later Merry I have more pizzas to deliver."  
  
"Bye, Cutie Pie." Merry said to the closing door.  
  
Grabbing my coat and heading to the door I said "Guys I will be back I'm going on a walk, save me some pizza and bread sticks."  
  
"But what about the game?" Merry asked  
  
"We can finish it later, ok" I said dejectedly, walking out of the house. I stroll down the street. 'Now where to find Angel?'  
  
"I wonder what her problem is, but I guess it's oveous." Jade says  
  
"So who was that guy?" Babs asks   
  
Blushing Merry says "I ordered some pizza and bread sticks the other day and he delivered them and asked for my number." blushing even more she continued "So I gave it to him and my e-mail address and we have been talking ever since, I think he likes me."  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I need help with the next ch. send in some ideas. Jade I like your idea but I need some time to formulate it. Sorry if I spelled anything wrong. Guess what poped into my head during Green house, Where's the RUM!!!! 


	9. Questions and Stolen Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own them, sob  
  
A/N: Sorry I have not updated as soon as I would have liked but with work and my car accident I didn't have time.  
  
So here is the next chapter to please my few readers.  
  
Chapter Nine: Questions and Stolen Kisses  
  
"Brr, It's COLD out here!" I mumbled to myself, "I should have brought my coat." I was walking down Merry's empty , lonely, dark street. The light from the light post kept flickering on and off making it a dreary scene.  
  
'Boy, Vamps would be great at playing Ghost in the Grave Yard.' I thought.  
  
Tired, I sat under the spasmatic light post thinking, 'Where could he be?'  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Jade poked at the two remaining slices of pizza in the box. "The pizzas cold"  
  
"BB wanted up to save her some," Merry said  
  
"Speaking of BB," Babs tossed her paper plate in the garbage, "she and Angel should be back by now."  
  
Jade shot up from the couch, "What time is it?"  
  
Babs looked at her watch, "It's 1:40. Why?"  
  
With a heavy groan, Jade sat back on the couch. "Merry, I need to use your phone."  
  
"Sure Jade, but why....., Oh! The dragon." Merry hurried out of the living room to find her phone.  
  
"Who's this dragon person, love?" Spike asked Jade  
  
"My," Jade stoped and looked up at BB as she came back into the house.  
  
"Hey," said BB. "I think I'll crash here for the rest of the morning."  
  
Babs noded, "Long is it's ok with Merry."  
  
"As long as whats ok with me?" Merry asked as she walked back into the room  
  
"Merry, could I spend the rest of the morning here?" I asked  
  
"Sure," Merry said as she handed the phone over to Jade. "What happened to you BB?"  
  
"Nothing!" I snapped.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
I felt bad, snapping at Merry like that and after I apologized, I asked her if anything had happened, yet, between her and Rowdy.  
  
"N...no. He just left right after you went to look for Angel." Merry mumbled  
  
Jade rolled her eyes and tossed the phone to Merry; "Call him"  
  
"What !?" Merry shouted  
  
"Call Rowdy and ask him on a date." Jade said sternly  
  
I noded, "You should call him, Merry, I'm sure that he's home by now."  
  
"Ok, but you guys have to help me with the call." she sputtered  
  
"Alright," Jade and Babs chimed  
  
I heard Jade mumble something like, "I have a suprise for him."  
  
"Um Jade, shouldn't you call the dragon?" I asked  
  
"No, what's a few extra fifteen minutes of screeming. I don't want to call her this late anyways." She said  
  
"Don't you mean early?" I teased. "I'm tired guys, I will find out the info tommarow, I need to hit the sack, Merry, were is the sack?"  
  
"There's a spare room up the stairs, thats were you all will be sleeping to night." Merry sighed and looked at the phone then back to me. "Good night BB I will talk to you later in the morning." Merry said.  
  
As I climed the stairs I heard the girls giggleing. Even with the mirth going on down stairs all I could think of was Angel. Stopping on the top stair I wispered. "Spike, come here for a minute please." I sat down and waited.  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
"Love, I need to go and talk to your friend for a minute. Do you mind?" Spiked wispered to Jade  
  
"What Spikey Wikey, oh, no I don't mind." she said  
  
Spike got up and went out into the hall and stood at the bottom of the stairs, stareing at me.  
  
"What did you need, sweetling?" he asked  
  
Staring at him trying not to cry I said "Do you know where Angel went? Or why?"  
  
"I thought you knew love he don't take to relationships that easily." he said calmly. "He had a nasty break up, a child nobody remembers with another vamp, a lover in a coma....... and now he meets you. I guess he likes you or he wouldn't be acting like this. But to tell you the truth. I don't care what he does and no I do not know where he could be." he said quitly.  
  
Smiling as he walked up the stairs he said. "You shouldn't worry about him when he can face his feelings he will return."  
  
Bending down he kissed me on my tear streaked cheeck.  
  
"Now, off to bed with you sweetling." he wispered and helped me up.  
  
I looked up into his eyes and kissed him swiftly on the lips "Thanks blondie."   
  
I said as I dried my tears and went to bed.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
A\N: Thank you Jade for not actually hitting me today. I hope you all like this chapter, I do. "Where's the rum!"  
  
Cheetos 


	10. Temper Tantrum

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I didn't know how to end it.  
  
Chapter Ten: Temper Tantrum  
  
'Who's snoreing?' I opened my eyes and saw Babs on the floor and Jade on the other bed. Merry was nowhere to be found. I looked around and could still not find the source of the horrible noise. I got up and straightened my loose shirt and pajama bottoms. I crept around Babs and went out the door. I still heard that noise, so I went down stairs to the liveing room. The snoreing was getting louder. I walked around the couch to turn on the T.V. as I turned to sit on the couch I saw Spike, sound asleep. He was drooling slightly, and snoreing like a banchee.   
  
I bent down close to his ear, smileing to myself "Wake up, sleepy head!" I screamed.  
  
He jumped up and hit my head with his causing me to fall down, "Owe, what the hell was that for?" He asked while rubbing his head.  
  
Rubbing my own head I sneered, "Because you woke me up with your snoreing."  
  
"By the looks of things, you didn't get much sleep!" he said snootaly  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? I asked glaring at him from the ground.  
  
"Looking around as if someone might hear he said, "Nothing, my Sweetling."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Listening to what is being said from outside the livingroom door Angel is brooding over his thoughts 'Nothing my Sweetling? Who's he calling sweetling? I hope its Jade, I'll kill him if he's talking about B.'  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Now let me check your head." Spike said  
  
"No! Its perfectly fine, just pounding a little." I said stubernly  
  
Spike vamps out, "Now, come lay her head here so I can check it!"  
  
I sighed and gave in, 'Man, he's hot when he's angry.' crawling over to him I layed my head on his lap, as he had directed.  
  
Rubbing his hands over my forehead hand through my hair he bent down to my ear and wispered, "You are going to have a head ach, thats about it. My Sweetling."  
  
Angel walks into the living room and sees a strange sight.  
  
He vamps out "What are you doing Spike?" Angel dangerously asks, "Get your freakly little self away from B!"  
  
Shocked at his rage and at him calling me B, I stood and stared at Angel dumbfounded.  
  
"It's allright my sweetling......." Spike said calmly  
  
"Don't call her that, she is not "Your" sweetling!" Angel roared  
  
"BB, could you go wake the others before they sleep the day a way," Spike asked in a way that was a command instead of a question.  
  
Nodding slightly I headed for the stairs past Angel, before I could past him he grabbed my arm and pulled me close to look into my eyes, then he released me when he saw the terror in them and I left the room.  
  
"What do you think you are doing scaring her like that? If she gets to scared she can kick us out into the daylight." Spike said in a threatening voice as he shook with laughter.  
  
"You called her sweetling." Angel said plainly as he shook with anger  
  
"Yes, I called her My Sweetling." Spike said a little anoyed  
  
"She is not yours!" Angel said softly.  
  
"Angel my boy you are jelous. I like you this way. I can't help it if they both of them like me. Besides she's more mine then yours or don't you remember your midnight stroll?" Spike teases  
  
Sitting down in a chair across from the couch. Glaring at Spike, Angel de-vamped and kept his mouth shut, for now.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
As I walked into the room I saw that everybody was awake and staring at me.   
  
"Lets go get the tavern today." Babs says  
  
"Who here is old enough?" Jade asked  
  
"What about the two downstairs?" Merry asked  
  
We all stare at her. "It's daylight!" we told her in unison.  
  
"I know, but we have underground tunnels right." she states  
  
"Yeah, but their busy at the moment." Merry said eyeing me  
  
"When did you get here and where did you go? I asked her, hopefully changing the subject  
  
Blushing she answered "I was in my room, talking to Rowdy, If you must know." Smileing " I was off before I heard that little tuft downstairs. The one about......"  
  
"Don't say it Merry, not right now." I said with a pleading look  
  
"Fine" she said with a pouty look.  
  
"But we want to know" said Jade and Babs together.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
SexyBodSara - I don't know if I will or not it all depends on what my friends think, but thanks for the reveiw.  
  
Thanks to all of my Friends out there.  
  
A\N: I'm sorry for any spelling errors, I need to find a way to get a spell check, Where's The Rum?????  
  
Cheetos 


	11. The Plot Thickens

A/N: I do not own any of the hot vamps in this story. :( Any ways on with the story.  
  
Chapter 11 The Plot Thickens  
  
"Come on, please!" we begged. "How? There's a little problem called the SUN!" Spike said sarcastically. I had over-looked that for a moment. "Well, I have heard there are these old tunnels that run under the town. They were used for beer running during the probation." I informed him. Looking excited for a minute, then sad, he asked "How do we get to them?" That struck me hard; I hadn't planned on that question either. I looked around to the others for the answer. Merry shook her head, Jade looked away but Babs had an idea. "We wait until night, drop the guys off at the tavern then have them go through the tunnels and find one that leads close to one of our houses." she said looking hopeful. "Won't work," Jade said, "They only know where Merry lives and I don't think the old tunnels run up to the newer houses." "We could drop them off tonight and in the morning we could go over and buy the tavern." Merry suggested. I smiled "That's brilliant, Merry!" "B and Jade will you two stay with us?" Angel asked tenitively Shocked I looked at Jade, she looked at me with an evil smile and answered "Yes WE can" looking back to me she said " It won't hurt you, now will it?" With a shaky smile I answered "No" 'At least I hope it wont' "Jade, don't you need to call your mom?" Babs asked. "Shit!" Jade said as she began to flush in the face, suddenly she began to sing. "Happy, Joy, Joy!" as she danced around the room. We all stared at her like she had lost her marbles. "Is everything ok, Love?" Spike asked as he reached out to touch her. "Don't touch me!" Jade snapped then turned and saw Spike, "Oh, sorry Spikey Wikey. I just don't like people touching me. No, I have not lost what's left of my sanity. I just had a thought; I get to move out of my mom's house soon. Yeah!" Spike recovered from the hurt in his eyes and moved in and kissed Jade on her forehead, holding her close with his chin resting on top of her head. He looked over at Angel then to me and back to Angel and winked at him with an evil smile. Angel just glared at him ' Just you wait until later you blonde haired freak' and kept his silence.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Loaded down with sleeping bags and pillows I had a hard time closing the car door and waving good-bye to Babs at the same time. Jade was standing at the tavern door holding it open and telling me to hurry, she didn't want to get wet anymore form the pouring rain. Spike and Angel had been determined to walk here why I don't know. As the car drove off I hurried through the open door saying thanks to Jade as I went past. Closing and locking the door with the spare key the lady gave us, Jade pulled off her soaking wet trench coat and hung it over the dusty coat hook. "This is a nice place. It could do with a little less dust, though." She said. Smiling as I dropped the bags and pillows on the bar " It will have considerable less dust once it's ours and we clean it up some." I swiped my hand across the bar and left a streak of cherry wood as I went. Looking at my hand, it had a thin layer of crap on it; I wiped it off on my pants. "So I wonder if the guys are alright, why they wanted to walk in the rain I will never know." Sitting on a bench she had just dusted off Jade looked at me "Well, I think it was more Angel wanted to walk and he just dragged poor Spikey into it." As I pretended to be offended " Well then if that's the way it is why didn't you get him in a lip lock and drag him into the car?" I teased. Turning red from the laughter Jade changed the subject. "How do you suppose Merry's doing with her date? You know Rowdy even brought her flowers. Why can't we find us some nice guys? "Who said I wanted a nice guy?" I teased "B!, We already have us some bad boys." She teased right back. "Yeah, we sure do." I sighed. "We should find a place to sleep and set it up before the boys get here."   
  
************************************************************************   
  
"Why the bloody hell did we have to walk in the rain for?" Spike grumbled as he trudged through the stream that had formed in the street. "Why do you have to go after both girls?" Angel accused "Who, Me, I would never." Spike teased. "Besides I like both of them and you don't seem to like either one so I will take them, they both seem to like me." he said as he kicked some water in Angel's way. Glaring at him, Angel said "What makes you so sure that they both like a freak like you? With your hair and you devilish ways?" "What's wrong with me hair? I'll have you know that women find my hair very sexual," he said a little pompously. "Well we will see when I ask the girls what they like about you, wont we." Angel said as he reached the front of the tavern.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Jade Tyger - Thanks for the help. I will try to write more soon.  
  
Merry TPC - you need to update  
  
Laithwhatsever (Sorry tired) Babs - please up date too.  
  
Merry - I will read your story eventually.  
  
Sarah - thanks for the reveiws  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it. I have to go to bed now so I will try to write more later when I'm not dead tired from work and sleep exhastion. I love you guys.  
  
Cheetos 


	12. Evil vs Good

Disclaimer: The usual  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long, Tyger I hope you like it, I know you didn't get to proof read it but at least I posted. Well Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 12 Evil vs. Good   
  
Walking up the stairs they overheard crashes and curses coming from inside. Getting scared Angel and Spike busted down the door.   
  
"Hold still you pond scum." I yelled at Jade who was running behind the bar as I chased her around with the duster.   
  
Scawling she replied "Never blondi bitch! I will never surrender." running around the other end of the bar she grabbed the broom and chased me. Without thinking I ran to hide behind the boys. "They can't save you, will you boys?" She asked as she stoped in front of spike resting the broom handle on her shoulder. "I wouldn't dream of it love. " He said with a smerk. Angel just stared at the two of us like we had lost our minds. "What is this all about?" he demanded. "Well we were having a little talk about guys and we have a little dispute." I had my chance while she was explaining to them, so I dashed out from behind them and made it to the other broom.  
  
Standing with the broom as a sword I turned and faced my opponet, "On Gaurd" I warned. Jade turned away from the boys and we started our duel. Back and forth the verbal and broom/sword fight went. "Good" I said as I had her sword pinned, snaking the broom around mine she pinned it with hers "Evil" she said.  
  
Spike who was watching intrested was a little disapointed when Angel broke up the fight by standing in the middle of the two girls. "Now what is this Evil/Good thing you two are fighting about?" He demanded to know.  
  
As I snapped out of my other world I noticed that Jade was shocked at what he was asking and I admittadly was a little shocked too. First by the question and by the questioner. "Well the famous question which is better evil or good." Jade said. "Or wich is Hotter." I said. Jade blushed and I realized what I said and turned a scarlet of my own.   
  
Spike was listening with intrest, "So you are fighting over which one of us is hotter?" He asked. Angel stared at me for a minute "So is that it?" Avoiding his glare I motioned for Jade to come closer. As she leaned in I wispered as softly as possible, "I need to talk to you in private, please." As I begain to pull her out of the room she started to protest. "Come on I really got to talk to you." I wispered. "Fine! Just don't pull me." she said as she walked through the door following her I turned looking at Spike "You two can talk among yourselves, ok."  
  
"What is this about?" Jade stated "I want to get back so I can tease my spikey wikey." "Well, I don't know which one I like the best." I addmitted "Well spikes mine!" Jade threatened. "You said we could share." I reminded her. "Angel likes you, not me." she pointed out. " I know but what should I do?" I asked quitely. "I think we should tease them both lets go." Jade said as she pulled me back into the room. As we got there we overheard a little dispute.  
  
"What do you mean they both like you?" Angel yelled "Thats what I said now isn't." Spike said concededly. "What do they like about you? Thats what I wanna know?" Angel said as he paced the room glaring at Spike. Jade looked at me and smiled, "Don't" I wispered but it was too late. "Well for one we like that hair and his style." Jade said. "Thanks love" Spike said. Angel just stared at Jade then grabbed his coat and left.  
  
"Where do you suppose he's going?" I asked. "Who cares girls lets have some fun." Spike said with an evil smile. "Ok, do you want to play truth or dare, or twister?" Jade asked will laughing at the bemused look on Spikes face. "Well how about we get some sleep so we can wake up in the morn and buy this place?" I asked. "You can go to sleep B, I will talk to you in the morning." Jade said. "Well goood night then Jade, don't do anything I wouldn't." I teased. 


	13. A Shocking Development

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah  
  
A/N: Sorry Jade for taking so long. Since nobody else reads this one I write only for you.  
  
Chapter 13 A shocking development  
  
"Wake up love, come on wake up before I lose myself to hunger." sitting up I saw spike at the end of my sleeping bag with a weird look on his face. "What do you want?" I moaned as I cupped my head in my hands trying to get rid of my outragous head ach. "Well, love there is a woman down stairs who says she is here to get some papers signed. "Crap, what time is it?" I asked as I stood up to get some pants on. "Blimey, Love were's your pants?" Spike asked as he stared at my bare legs. "Oh shut up I have a night shirt on it covers all the important parts, now stop staring and tell me what time it its." I said as I chucked my pillow at him."Alright its noon." he said catching the pillow. "Wheres Jade?" I asked as I reached for some cloths. "She left early this morning." He said. "What where did she go?" I inquired. "To go find prince charming" He said with disgust. "Well don't just stand there get out so I can get dressed." I yelled. Laughing he gave me a wink, turned and left the room.  
  
Getting dressed as fast as I could I left my hair a mess and headed down stairs. Spike stopped me outside the door to the bar. "Your friends are here." he informed me "Babs and Merry are here."I squelled as I begain to jump up and down. Brabbing me by the shoulders "calm down" he told me. "Now lets go in." he said as I calmed down. I ran my hand though my hair and we strolled through the door. Merry and Babs was sitting in front of some strange lady. Merry was bent over the signing a peice of paper. Looking up from the paper at my dishevaled apearace she smiled and wispered to Babs and they both shouted "Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"With who?" I asked startled then it hit me "No I did not, not with him anyways." I protested "So you would sleep with him." Babs asked " Was that a rhetorical question, anyways I don't care can we change the subject?" I asked through a blush. "Sure thing, you need to sign this paper. Where's Jade she'll have to sign too." Merry stated. "I don't know why don't you ask her Spikey Wikey." I mentioned. "Yes, blondy what have you done with our Jade Tyger?" Merry demanded as she stalked towards Spike as menacing as possibe considering it was Merry.  
  
"He didn't do anything with me, unforntionatly" Jade said as she strolled in from one of the unused rooms. "I have an anouncement. Last night me and Angie had a talk and he decided to change his image." she informed us. " What are you talking about?" I asked outraged. "He doesn't need to change a thing."  
  
Angel walked in with his cloak up "I wish you would have told me sooner." he moaned "Why love what didyou do? Its nothing permenant is it? Jade I'll hurt you if it is." I said as I walked over to Angel while shooting Jade an evil glare. Pulling back his hood I let a gasp slip from my mouth.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
This is the secound to last chapter Jade Tyger will write the sequal on her site. Until next time Cheetos 


	14. The Adventures Get Weird

Disclaimer: I don't own the two hot vamps and never will sobs.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter but Jade Tyger is writing a sequel to it and its much funnier so go read it k.  
  
Chapter 14 The Adventures get Weird  
  
"B....B.....Blonde my love why?" I wispered close to his ear as we embraced. "I thought thats what you liked." He mumbled. Us kissing ended the descussion. "Awww look at the love birds" Merry chimed in.  
  
Two days later and many wounderful kisses.......  
  
"Well Jade you did a nice job on his hair." I praised her as we unpacked her stuff in her room of the living quarters above the bar. "Well its not as good as my Spikey Wikeys." she teased. We stopped laughing when the boys entered the room carring more boxes. "Well Angie boy did you think one women could have so much stuff." Spike asked. "I don't have a lot of stuff" Jade protested "Thats just my Anima collection in those boxes." Putting the box down Angle came over with a sad look on his face. "Love me and spike really do need to get back to where we came from." He said while staring in my eyes. "Yes l know but we dont even know how you got here." I pointed out. "Well Spike I think has some idea but is not telling me" Angel answered.  
  
"Is that true love?" Jade asked the vamp she was cuddling with. " Well I have an idea but I'm not ready to leave just yet my sweet." I kissed jade "Will you do me a favor love" He asked her. "Anything spike you know that." she said. "Close your eyes" He wispered. As she closed here eyes I aske Angle if we should leave he said yes so we left them alone. A little while later Jade comes down stairs and askes if she can talk to me alone I agree so we go to another room. "What is it Jade?" I asked her. Reaching up she pulled her hair back and reviled two small holes. "How could you let him bite you, you know what this means don't you." I wispered. "I do and it was the only way I could go with him when he leaves, he has told me I will retain my soul, why I don't know that you would have to ask him about but he says that you can't come with us when we leave unless you are a vamp too." she informed me. "I'm not letting Spike near my neck" I said hottly. She stood there and thought for a moment then left the room but told me not to move so I waited. She came back just a few moments later with Angel in tow. "Now I know this sounds strange but since this is not there reallity they can bite people and still keep there souls so here is your options be turned into a vamp or lose lover boy here when he leaves." Jade said then left us to are own choices.  
  
" Will it hurt?" I asked even though I had already made up my mind. "Like hell itself." He warned me. "Well lets get this over with then" I said and bared my neck for him. Angel carried B up to her room where she was put to bed for rest.  
  
"Well you look alright to me." Jade said as I set up. "What next?" I asked "Too tell you the truth I really don't know he wouldn't tell me. But after Angel left you he went and had a three hour yell athon with Spike" she said tring to raise my spirit.   
  
Spike came it with a black eye closely followed by Angel. "What happened to you?" I asked Spike but I was more concered for Angel who looked ill. "Jade can you come here for a minute." Jade obeyed and with out a word he slipped his medalion around Jades neck and it started to glow and the room faded away.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this story and as I said before the sequal will be on Jade Tygers site if you choose to read it, it will be much funnier than this one. 


End file.
